I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a liquid soap dispenser and, more specifically, to a liquid soap dispenser that interlocks the stationary base, the main body and the cover for better anti-theft and water anti-permeation effect.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, it is known that the structure a liquid soap dispenser (as shown in FIG. 6) consists of a main body (70) and a fixing base (80) nailed on wall; the main body (70) further consists of a transmission mechanism on base, top portion is the storage of the liquid soap, a cover (71) is on top of the main body (70), a fastening slot (72) is on the lower back portion of the main body (70); the filing base (80) is a small board with several lock hole (82) on sides for screws to pass through, a fastener (81) is on the center of the fixing base (80).
The fixing base (80) is fixed on wall with screws on the lock hole (82), the main body (70) filled up with liquid soap is fixed on the fastener (81) of the fixing base (80) with the fastening slot (72) to combine the two structures.
However the above mechanism contains following deficiencies:    1. No special locking device installed between the main body (70) and the fixing base (80); anyone can just pull up the main body (70) from the fixing base (80) easily.    2. The cover (71) of the main body (70) does not have locking device, the liquid soap inside might be mixed with other materials purposely; the cover (71) is a flat plate, no sealing and water-blocking design, dirty water will permeate in that causes contamination.    3. Some cleaners and detergents contain alcohol or scent materials, if the cover (71) and the main body (20) are not sealed closely, alcohol and scent materials will evaporate after sometimes, the scent smell and sterilizing effect will degrade.    4. No fixing mechanism for the cover (71), when the cover (71) is lifted for refill, the cover (71) might drop accidentally due to gravity or minor touch that causes inconvenience during refill of liquid soap.